No Need to be Shy
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Yancy's been mustering up the courage to finally admit how she feels about Nate. So how does Nate derail that plan with just four words? TransceiverShipping FTW! Fluffy one-shot.


_**So, wait a sec. No-one's written anything for TransceiverShipping?! How tragic! Let me remedy that, OK?**_

_**NOTE: Nate and Yancy are 16 in this fic.**_

Yancy waited patiently beside the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City for her friend, Nate. 'Friend.' She so wished they could be more.

Ever since Nate had found her X-transceiver a year before, she'd been intrigued by him. She'd called the X-transceiver multiple times using an older, voice-only model, in order to get to know him better. Then she'd finally gotten some free time – and mustered up some courage – to arrange a meeting with Nate to get her X-transceiver back. She'd expected a nice Pokémon Trainer.

She hadn't expected…him.

His brown hair had been somewhat ridiculous, rising up above his visored hat. He'd worn a blue and black jacket coupled with plain grey pants. His almost omnipresent smile had been one of happiness, relief, and so much more.

Back in the present day, Yancy adjusted her skirt and wide-brimmed hat. She didn't remember much of the conversation that took place that day, only that she'd been blushing furiously the whole time.

"Yancy!" a boy's voice called out to her. "Sorry I'm late!"

She wheeled around and saw Nate rushing towards her. He'd gotten older, of course, and his presence was somewhat intimidating, now that he was a movie star, but…his face was still the same Trainer who'd given back her lost X-transceiver all that time ago.

"It…it's OK," she stammered. She always seemed to have trouble speaking around him.

He looked her up and down, causing her cheeks to flare. "You look good," he complimented.

"Th-thanks."

Nate grinned. "I'm here to help!"

She offered him a shy smile of her own.

"So I'm guessing that you wanted to ride the Ferris wheel, right?" he asked then.

She flushed again. "Well, I, er…I mean, uh… Only if you want to."

"Sure." He grabbed her hand casually, and her already burning cheeks went an even deeper shade of red. He led her to the booth. "Two, please."

The attendant looked meaningfully at their interlocked hands, but didn't comment, much to Yancy's relief. He handed them their tickets, and the two teens stepped into a carriage.

Yancy sat on the opposite side of Nate. She thought she saw a flicker of disappointment in Nate's honest face, but she brushed it off as her imagination.

The Ferris wheel started moving, and Yancy gasped in shock, nearly falling onto Nate's legs. He chuckled slightly at her antics, causing her to blush. She eventually managed to settle herself into the seat, adjusting her skirt.

"So did you want to talk about something?" he asked her.

"Uh, yeah. I just, er…you've always been so nice to me, and, uh…not many people have in my life. I, um…Did you wonder why I kept using my hat to hide my face around you?"

Nate simply nodded, leaning forward slightly.

"Well, uh, it was, um, to hide me blushing."

Nate's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"I guess, er, what I'm, ah, trying to say is…"

"I really like you," Nate interrupted.

"Huh?"

"That's what you were going to say, right?"

She nodded, dumbstruck.

"Well, that's what I was gonna say too."

Yancy's eyes widened, and she blushed again.

"I always thought you were kinda cute, especially when you're embarrassed. And you were always embarrassed around me. I figured that that meant you liked me…a lot…which, I have to say, gave me a bit of a thrill. So I guess, what I'm trying to do is…ask you to be my girlfriend."

It was almost like the world had stopped, and they were the only ones in it. Yancy had expected Nate to laugh at her confession, not make one of his own. She definitely hadn't expected him to ask her to be his girlfriend. But by Arceus was she glad he had.

"I…I'd like that." She found herself leaning forward.

Nate grinned. "Great!" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips as the ride stopped.

In that brief moment Yancy's mind went blank, and it returned when he pulled away.

Nate grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ride. Once they'd reached the park, he hugged her and kissed her cheek. "So…tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Our first date." He pinched her cheek, grinning.

"Uh, sure."

He kissed her again, this time it was somewhat more lingering. "I'll see you then!" he called, running off and waving. He had the grin of a Purrloin that had just gotten to the cream.

Yancy waved back shyly, one hand resting lightly on her lips. If Nate was going to do that again tomorrow, she couldn't wait.

_**Fluffy enough for you? XP**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Gohan Roxas out.**_


End file.
